Do You See What I See?
by Tiny.Potter
Summary: Her and Teddy Lupin's imminent death was all Hermione Granger could think about as she realised they were being cornered by a group of the most sadistic and most powerful deatheaters. It is the 3rd battle and everyone is dead. Hermione knows she will be joining them. But what if this is not the case? Hermione must find her true place in the world and overcome every obstacle.


**Authors Note: **Hello everyone! This is a little story I have had in my head. I have writted the first two chapters and wanted to see what all of you thought. Any feedback is welcome. The pairing is unknown at this stage. The title, at this stage has absolutely no relevance. I've just been singing it over and over while I wrote this.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and anything you recognise in this work. All rights belong to J. K Rowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and any other company involved in the writing, producing and making of the Harry Potter books and movies. I will not be making a profit from this story.

**WARNING: **This chapter (and the next, kind of) contains violence, metions of rape and severe injuries. If you can't read that, please do not procees. I have rated it M for this reason only. There will be no lemons. If this could be T, let me know please! There will be warnings in future chapters.

Enjoy!

* * *

Her and the young Teddy Lupin's imminent death was all Hermione Granger could concentrate on as she realised they were slowly being cornered by a group of the most sadistic and most powerful death eaters. They were going to die and it was not going to be a quick Avada Kedavra either. These vile people were armed with wands, cursed knives and many other things that made Hermione realise this was the end. There was no way out. Harry was not going to come save them; she had seen him go down only minutes before by the hands of Voldemort himself. Ron and all the other Weasley's had also been killed over the course of this horrid war. This was their third battle now, and Hermione was lucky to still be alive. Hearing the Death Eaters taking another step forward, Hermione raised her eyes marginally to survey the surrounding area. A lump rose in her throat as she saw the dead bodies of Tonks and Lupin lying on the ground, motionless, only centimetres away from each other. They were the parents of the child she had disillusioned and now clutched tightly in her arms, half hiding him behind her back. Her grip on her wand strengthened but she did not have the energy to raise her wand and defend herself. Unwillingly, Hermione tore her eyes away from the gruesome sight and studied the faces of the Death Eaters. The first she saw, over to her left, was Antonin Dolohov. Hermione growled softly. He had been the cause of so much pain and suffering for many people. The next person in the line was Fenrir Greyback; a beast of a man. The volatile werewolf was not afraid to bite in human form, rape, or even kill with his feral hands. Hermione shuddered at the thought of what poor Lavender Brown went through in the moments before her death. The next two people were Amycus and Alecto Carrow. These two twins had caused her friends at Hogwarts much pain as they had been head of punishment. But they had also incited rebellion among the students and Dumbledore's Army had once again been formed by none the other Neville Longbottom with the help of Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley. The last person, closing in on Hermione was Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione fought the urge to scream and shake at the sound of her taunting yells.

"Well, well, well, we have got you now haven't we, Mudblood?" she cackled, a maniacal grin plastered on her face. Her expression was malicious and her persona oozed dangerous. Hermione frantically scrambled back, taking care not to injure the invisible Teddy, and to her horror her back hit a solid stone wall. They were well and truly trapped now and there was nothing she could do to save herself. The only reassurance Hermione had was that they had yet to notice the disillusioned Teddy. Hermione sat, cowering slightly. All her energy had been put into the earlier fight. And now that she knew this was the end, her body had given up. Told her it wouldn't do anymore. It was time to die. Her brain, however, was defiant. She was willing herself to fight back. The life of both her and Teddy depended on it. But it just wasn't happening.

"I'm so glad I didn't finish you off back at the manor!" Bellatrix continued gleefully, "Because now I get to share you with my friends!"

The group sniggered. "I must say I look forward to ridding the world of another piece of filth like you," sneered Antonin.

And then they were on her so fast Hermione didn't even have time to register what was happening. All she could do was scream and trap Teddy underneath her back, his little hands clutching her neck, as Death Eaters trapped them in a tight circle. Then the pain began. Carvings all over her body, hands feeling up her body, the intense pain of the cruciatus curse. Hermione's brain was going into overload. How long could this continue before she became just as insane as Frank and Alice Longbottom? How much pain was a body actually allowed to feel at any one time before you shattered? Hermione didn't know. Nor did she care. The only thing her brain seemed able to concentrate on was the endless torrent of pain streaming in from all sides. She only vaguely noticed the maniacal shrieks and gleeful faces. Hermione didn't even notice her time turner had slipped out from underneath her shirt. The Death Eaters didn't notice either. Her legs burned, her voice was hoarse from screaming. Surely they would get bored? Hermione felt her brain start to buckle. She wouldn't be able to hold her sanity for much longer now. But she had to! Teddy's life was depending on her survival. Andromeda Tonks had entrusted her with this task and she intended to see it through. Hermione sincerely hoped she wasn't crushing his fragile little body by having him trapped underneath her back. Time went on and on and still the pain never seemed to stop. Flames licked at her feet and nails scratched at her face. Why her? She had been through so much already. Why did they decide to pick her? Hermione was only dimly aware of the midnight blue curse that someone fired straight at her chest. Her only reflex was to shake her arm free and grab onto Teddy's wrist. After that a blinding white light surrounded her and a throbbing began somewhere in the air, shaking her body around like an aeroplane in a rough patch of turbulence. Maybe this is it, Hermione thought half wistfully half sadly, maybe I can go join Harry and Ron and the rest of my family. Then, she succumbed to the darkness that overtook any other thought: Death.


End file.
